


Yellow Checkered Cars

by midtown



Series: The (Not So Simple) Elements Of Pete Wentz and Mikey Way's Relationship [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown





	Yellow Checkered Cars

Far too many times there would be days that Pete and Mikey would sneak out to the nearest waterpark at the end of the day, and due to lack of communication among bands, or the simple fact that neither of them really cared, they'd find that they'd be left.

It was once in a great while anymore that either one of them would be the slightest bit surprised, rather, whoever still had a charge and signal on their phone would press a magic number and an already payed for cab would appear for them. The two would duck in, Mikey curling up at Pete's side right away, the remaining dampness of their hair mixing with their sweat from the heat of the car.

And Pete would tell Mikey to go to sleep because he could tell he was tired, and Mikey would say no because he knew Pete wouldn't be for a long time. So they stayed the way they were, watching as buildings or fields passed by, completely oblivious to the date, just the way they liked it.


End file.
